


Role Reversal

by jaggedwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf
Summary: In which Arkady is a mechanic from Telemachus, and Sana is a former soldier born on Cresswin.
Relationships: Arkady Patel & Sana Tripathi
Kudos: 2





	Role Reversal

Arkady crouched down to pull a gun from the body. She held it for a moment, imagining a world where it wouldn't be useless in her hands. Yeah, right. That'd be too easy. She held the gun out to Sana. 

Sana took it, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps next time, don't tell them I'm the one who's armed?"

"Hey, in my defense, they usually don't believe me." Arkady stood up. Looked around the room to confirm they were done here. She had the cargo, Sana had gained a weapon, and they both got the weight of another body on their conscience. All in a day's work when you hung out with Arkady Patel and her suddenly shitty intel. Ugh. Time to prune some contacts.

"You have a point there, Captain," said Sana. "Though if they were smarter they would have taken you out first."

Arkady scowled. "I told you not to call me that. I'm not in charge of anything."

"Except your ship." said Sana, as they left the room. 

"It's not my ship." Arkady shoved her hands in her pockets. This partnership born of an absurd moment of sentiment had been working out well enough, but she wasn't about to let Sana fall under any illusions. "Remember? I stole it off a guy, who stole it off another guy, who stole it o-"

"I think I get the picture," said Sana dryly, placing the gun in the one empty holster on her. "It's not our fault it comes with the territory these days."

These days.

Like Sana's entire life hadn't been something stolen from under the IGR's thumb. Arkady still couldn't figure out if she actually remembered Sana from back then or not. There'd been too many damn kids on Cresswin. Far more than Arkady had expected, though she hadn't given much thought to children at all when dragged off to prison, kept busy with plans of what tools to smuggle in. 

"I'll check our next contact more thoroughly," Arkady said, changing the subject.

"Okay," said Sana, shrugging easily, "I've got your back regardless."

That was the problem, Arkady thought, watching the smile on Sana's face as she started humming a familiar tune. Somehow, Sana had come out of Cresswin and the war less broken than Arkady had entered either one.

Better keep it that way.  



End file.
